


Random Scene...

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Locker Room, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Late night, a locker room and a hot shower....
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Random Scene...

**Author's Note:**

> **Veg●notable:** Been ages since i posted anything.. sorry about that. The pandemic forced me to make some changes in life and my focus shifted to myself and my family. I made the huge decision to put myself first for once and I quit the my job. A place I'd been a part of for the last 10 years. Not everything will understand why I did it during these trying times but the ones close to me will and do. Its their support along with my families that gave me the courage to finally say enough is enough. I am a happier person for it and that is all that matters. 
> 
> Anyways.. on to the show.. Just a little niblet that was playing on repeat in my head. I usually let these float off into the either but this time I said fuck it and jotted it down. Figured I might come back and post some more random niblets at a later date...so this will be a chaptered collection of randomness. 
> 
> Any mistakes are purely my own... 
> 
> Working title for this post: Contrasts (or Hot and Cold) 
> 
> Characters:Kayo/Virgil. Possibly a bit OOC but that's just the way the scene played out in my head.... blame them not me. They were driving the car, I was just along for the ride. 
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word count: 805 word niblet fic
> 
> Time: Late night, shortly after returning from mission and prior to debrief. 
> 
> Location: Decon shower..Island locker room
> 
> Enjoy

Kayo gasped as she met the chilled tile of the decon-shower. Heat rained down around her, steamed the air and misted the shower enclosure glass. 

Seeking purchase she braces herself upon it, hand leaving a smudged impression on the cool surface. Droplets of water meander down to join countless others that had been tossed up by the pressurized spray over head. 

Eyes clenched shut she arched, the long torrent of her silken mane like a river of glistening ebony down the center of her back. 

A muscular chest brushed her shoulders, slender hips pinioned forward and a heated length penetrated and nestled deep within. 

Strong, talented hands cupped around her curves, steadying her, guiding the swivel of her form in nature's oldest dance.

A dark head fell to her shoulder, teeth raking over the curve of her neck. A gust of breath whispered over the shell of her ear. 

No words were needed. Just sensation...touch. The sliding need deep within for completion, oneness. A singular experience and a lifetime to revel at being alive. 

Her body sang, surged. Ebbed and flowed with each all encompassing thrust. Her core welcomed each intrusion with a primal moan. The sound echoing off the ceramic. Lusty and wonton and only making her burn brighter.

She pushed up on her toes, legs braced apart, exposed and completely at his mercy. Relying on his strength to keep her afloat. 

Grasping the thick, corded forearm braced on the wall by her head, her nails gouged. Neither of them aware of the crescent moon shaped cuts she'd carved into his flesh so lost were they in carniality. 

Later, she would tend them. Place small feather light kisses on each one before he hides them away under soft flannel. Until then though, she drew blood. Lost in ecstasy, grounded only by the press of his slick flesh at her back and the cold ceramic. 

...

She watched, shoulder braced against the side of his open locker, arms crossed. A small smile graced her lips and she did nothing to hide the sweep of her gaze.. Lovingling letting it wander over his broad shoulders and admiring the flex of his arms as he dragged a light grey undershirt over his head.

Hair damp and tousled he smirked at her, picked his customary plaid up from the bench and shrugged into it with ease. 

His comms beeped an incoming and he opened his channel, his sated brown eyes clinging to her. Admiring the way the overhead lights played across her exposed skin. 

“Yes, Scott.” He acknowledged by way of greeting, bending to deal with his boots. 

“Debrief in 2.” Came the voice of their commander. “You leave the island with any hot water or should I expect a cold shower?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment. “Be there in 2.” And shut off his comms, his eyes tracking Kayo’s lithe form as she strolled over to him. 

“That’s going to get his back up.” Kayo commented, her hand dancing down the line between her breasts and across her the taught muscles of her midriff. 

“Meh, he’ll live. Besides, a cold shower will do him some good.” He opened his arms to her and she came to him. Stepping between his thighs and sinking her fingers into his wet curls. “At this rate though, I am going to need one myself.” 

She smiled, her lips curling up sensually as her mind started to wander back to the shower. Virgil caught the train of her thought, his eyes narrowing in on her bottom lip and the nibbling glint of her teeth. 

“Really, if you keep that up Scott is going to send a search party down here..and considering our line of work they will find us.” His strong hands, trailed up the back of her thighs. “And I really don’t want to have to commit fratricide when they find us.. Grandma can be damn scary when she puts her mind to it and that would leave you short a husband. 

Kayo chuckled but acquiesced, turning in his hold to snag a spare shirt from his locker. She tugged it reluctantly over her head and resisted the urge to pout at him. The shirt was large, Virgil sized. It hung off her slender frame from one shoulder and barely brushed the top of her thighs but she covered from view and considering her uniform was presently soaking wet and in the laundry shoot at least she could get back to the main house. 

When she turned back though she froze, his gaze was hot and hungry. Very hungry.

“Fuck it.” He growled, surging up to his feet and sweeping her into his arms. 

Kayo laughed throatly, “Welcome home.” and wrapped her legs around him as she was hoisted up. 

Virgil’s comms chimed again but this time it went unanswered.

o0o

FIN


End file.
